


An Introduction to Relationships and Sex Education

by ArkaneAssassin



Series: Moments of a Life [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkaneAssassin/pseuds/ArkaneAssassin
Summary: Pansy didn't usually mind that her daughter was muggle-schooled... usually being the operative word.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Series: Moments of a Life [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/928539
Kudos: 44





	An Introduction to Relationships and Sex Education

**_The Potter Household, 2016_ **

“Mother, do you love Dad?”

Pansy looked up at her young daughter carefully over the top of her copy of _Witch Weekly_ she’d been happily reading. She had been peacefully spending the last hour in the small hidden away area at the bottom of the garden, a rounded square bounded by trees on three sides and a brook at the other that allowed views into the fields beyond with the only furniture being a table, standing light for night, and a swinging bench on which she’d been forced to give up the bottom third to when her daughter came to join her to read too. Given it was now Autumn she was trying to enjoy one of the last days of the year she could spend there before it became too cold and wet without substantial charm work, only now it seemed her seven-year-old daughter wanted to interrogate her instead.

“What makes you ask that Poppet,” she asked. The girl sat there for a moment, staring out to the brook, visibly trying to put her thoughts into words.

“You seem to argue and say not very nice things about each other a lot. We’re always told that it’s wrong to do that and that you shouldn’t treat friends like that. Married is like having a very good friend so isn’t it wrong to do it?”

She couldn’t argue with the logic, as basic as it was, that Violet was putting forward, “I’m guessing that muggle school of yours has said something to you?”

“They were teaching us about friendships on Friday,” the young girl explained. Pansy remembered a letter somewhere about that which Harry had shown her, apparently it was to be included now from an early age. Probably for the best given the way she saw some of those from her school days behaving and how they turned out later, something Granger had remarked as the “school to prison pipeline” though what a pipeline was she hadn’t the foggiest.

Pansy chose to move from her current position of sprawled across most of the bench to sitting up and shifting to the middle near her daughter, “so what else did they teach you then?”

“That everyone’s different and that’s fine, that you should treat everyone with resept… respet…”

“Respect?”

“Yeah. It was alright I guess, bit stupid as well.”

Pansy was confused by that, “what do you mean.”

“Well they had us practice to each other. I got told off for telling Jamie that he smelled funny. It makes no sense, as we were told we should always be honest to each other.”

“Well that doesn’t sound like a nice thing to say.”

“But it’s the truth.”

“Violet,” she started, capturing the girl’s eyeline for the first time during the conversation, “sometimes you can’t always be truthful.”

“That’s stupid,” the girl said and looked away again. Pansy just sighed and gently stroked the young girl’s hair. You could give her a book on anything and expect a lecture by mid-afternoon but try and make her understand social etiquette and both Pansy herself and her own mother were left pulling their hair out at times.

“One day you’ll learn that sometimes it’s better to say nothing, and not lie, than say the truth.”

“So then why do you and Dad argue,” her daughter inquired, eyes focusing back on her along with the subject matter.

“Your father and I don’t argue with each other,” _well that was **mostly** true_, “we tease each other.”

“But isn’t that bullying?”

“Not always,” she explained receiving simply yet another confused look, “let’s start with your aunt and auntie. They argue all the time don’t they?”

“Auntie Grace and Aunt Hermione don’t argue, they _debate_ ,” the young girl stressed as though that wasn’t the exact point Pansy was making.

“Debate, discuss, flirt, whatever they call it. The point is they disagree with each other but it’s fine because they both enjoy it,” she stopped briefly seeing understanding in the girl’s eyes, “just like that your father and I both enjoy teasing each other, think of it as a game we play, so it’s not bad unless one of us decides we aren’t enjoying it anymore. So we’re not arguing but playing ok?”

“I guess,” the girl answered still sounding not entirely happy with the answer but nonetheless going back to her book all the same. It was as Pansy went to retake her former more lazy posture that Violet turned back to her and asked a somewhat more difficult question, “why do you and Dad sometimes _not-argue_ and then go to your room for a while?”

Pansy had trouble not reacting at the innocent look on her daughter’s face combined with the question asked, “oh, well we just like to play our games in private sometimes so we don’t intrude on you or your brother.”

“Does it make it more fun. You always come out smiling,” the girl continued, entering territory that Pansy desperately wanted to avoid.

“Sure. Look why don’t you finish that book so you can tell those aunts of yours all about it when you visit this weekend hmm,” she incentivised, hoping it would be enough to refocus her daughter’s attention elsewhere.

“Only Aunt Hermione’s there this weekend, she said Auntie Grace is too busy working,” Violet informed before continuing in a smaller, more unsure voice, “they debated a lot about that last time I was there.”

“Well I’m sure she’d love to hear about it all the same,” Pansy encouraged, trying not to smile at the adorably unbelieving look her young daughter gave her before she went back to her book all the same with a push of her glasses up the bridge of her nose and allowing her mother to get to her own read too which Pansy was able to almost make it to the end of before the next disturbance arrived in the form of her darling husband making his way into her domain.

“Thought I’d find you out here,” he intoned with relief as his daughter leapt up to hug him.

“Dad, you do love Mother don’t you,” the girl asked her head tilted directly upwards, causing Harry to stroke her hair and smile down at her.

“Of course I do,” he answered before turning his head to look at Pansy, “you have a good day?”

“Rather satisfactory up to now yes,” Pansy teased as she moved her legs to reclaim the furthest section of the seat.

“That’s good, just thought I’d let you know Ted came back with us for tea so,” Harry started before watching as the young girl ran off to greet her pseudo-cousin leaving his statement to peter out, “why not go say hello…”

“I hope that, well man now, is ready to be lectured about that book of hers.”

“It’s Ted we’re talking about, he’ll just sit there happily paying her all the attention she wants. He’s never been very good at saying no to people.”

Pansy laughed at that, “that’s putting it lightly. I’ve never seen anyone so jealous of a small child as that Weasley girlfriend of his does when he doesn’t just brush Violet off.”

“I’m surprised those two are still together truth be told,” Harry sighed as he shuffled her forward, enabling him to sit behind her while she leaned back against him, “why did Violet ask if I love you? Something didn’t come up did it?”

“Oh just something to do with that muggle school of hers, nothing important. Anyway talking of people who are together, Violet hinted at some trouble in paradise with Granger,” she teased only to worry slightly when he just stayed silent for a moment.

“Yeah, about that. Things aren’t great between Hermione and Grace right now and while they won’t say it I think there’s a chance that they could be, well going their separate ways shall we say,” he spoke with some sadness, causing her to hold his hand in comfort and awkwardly look up at his head above her.

“Violet’s going to be devastated if that happens, she adores both of them. And while you never heard me say it…”

“Of course.”

“… but I’m rather fond of the pair as well. With others I’d say it was because of one being almost a dozen years older but with them I’m guessing the fact they’re too obsessed with work is probably the cause,” she both asserted and inquired to which she felt his hum of agreement.

“That’s my thinking. Hermione’s heading up the office now and never seems to leave while Grace has that opportunity in Germany coming up,” Harry trailed off, “so yeah, we might need to start preparing the kids for that.”

“Well let’s not be too hasty, both of them are surely smart enough women to sort things out between them,” Pansy hoped though she knew both women had that same nasty habit of sacrificing their own wellbeing for whatever cause they were lecturing her about at the time. Wanting to avoid that discussion, another to add to the list from today, she hoped to divert attention as she tried to push her magazine into his eyeline, “anyway take a look at this.”

“Seriously Pans, _Witch Weekly_?”

“Yes, yes, now get off your bloody high horse for a second and look,” she huffed waiting for him to take the pages which he finally did unenthusiastically.

“Why am I looking at a picture of Marcus Flint when I’m going to be eating soon,” he joked causing her to groan.

“Not him, his wife. Or rather what’s around her neck before you make some joke about making you look at other women,” she complained which caused him to make a couple of subdued noises, “don’t try and deny it dear, I know your poor attempts at humour too well.”

“Fine, fine. All I see is some gaudy necklace, so?”

“Didn’t the Ministry have Flint’s assets frozen six months ago for trading in dark artifacts?”

“Well yes but I really don’t see where you’re going with this,” he continued somewhat dismissive causing her to roll her eyes and take the magazine back.

“Because that “gaudy necklace” as you call it,” Pansy mockingly intoned while rather viciously jabbing at it on the moving page, “was only put on sale three months ago for a small fortune. So where exactly did he get the money for it.”

“Well she may have…”

“no, she didn’t buy it because no self-respecting woman with that complexion would wear something like that. The only reason would be if it’s a gift from the person whose arm she’s currently attached to, so,” she faux asked mocking his earlier remark while watching for it to click in his head.

“So he must either still be selling something illicitly or hidden some assets from the reports and you think I should take a look into it and then at some point you can write the story on it.”

“Precisely.”

“Do you ever tell your editor that your goto source is this rag?”

“Do you ever tell your boss that your goto source is your wife reading “this rag”?”

“Fair enough. Guess I should’ve learnt by now to listen to my beautiful wife about these things,” he joked.

“According to Tracey the correct term is “yummy mummy”,” Pansy informed him with laugh, that grew when he suddenly bared his teeth against her neck, “it doesn’t mean literally you know.”

He laughed in response, “so, do you want to go back inside and say hello?”

Pansy pulled one of his arms around her and shuffled in closer, “not yet, too comfy. Also turns out Violet wants to know why we disappear into our room some afternoons.”

“And what did you tell her.”

“Oh, that we’re just playing a game in private,” she intoned innocently while playing with his fingers causing Harry to chuckle and squeeze her hand.

“Well I definitely enjoy playing that game.”

She smiled as she closed her eyes, “me too.”

Finally she heard him trying to silently laugh to himself, “what?”

“Nothing,” he said, waiting a moment before letting her in on whatever joke he’d come up with, “it’s just that given what we get up to while we play that game I guess you could say I definitely find you to be a yummy mummy.”

Pansy gave a rather unladylike snort at his joke.

_I’ll give him that one._


End file.
